legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2/@comment-5032898-20180102010632/@comment-24758512-20180102015947
I must really admit, for a serious episode filled with serious battle and some brutal and gore moments, these episode had really many funny moments that will be soon added to the page of the character who appeared in those moments! Unit-CM 130 was acting like the Bigger Bad to the Part 1, but that what he thought because Astaroth King was already using Akrak to unleash the Blackness inside of people's hearts. CM eventually became a Usurped Big Bad instead of a Wannabe Big Bad like Pedro Pineapple who thought he was in control of everything! However, Ara don't know the person in charge of MPS is he first love, Unit-CM 130 but soon she will notice his presence and will join forces with him... Despite this, they will not any physical or sexual (obviously, because she is SO obsessed with him to the point of acting like a Yandere) contact with him. They will have their contact only in Mafusa Gang's Revenge arc. I'm glad you loved it! Despite this special was deeply based in Star Wars: Rogue One, the arrival of Maria and her allies, the fight between the Rogues and MPS, the battle between the Chronos Empire and MPS fleet and among other things were 100% original, as well as the funny moments! Yeah, I noticed you loved it when you added it to their page, xD. Most of those nicknames were fanmade by Matt himself, he actually has none of it but he consider himself to be that badass, which is the polar opposite of Maria who don't like being called by nicknames. I hated the Death Sisters' characters too! TOO MUCH because they sound just like Yuuki Terumi in his original work... I'll confess I hate Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue, not because he is evil or cruel... Because he is SO BAD WRITTEN! The authors just want to create a PURE EVIL character without personality or character, he is just insane... Just that. That's why I don't like most of the Jokers versions as well as he insanity is the only reason that turns him more evil than anyone in DC. However, the realistic version of ''The Dark Knight ''is way better and incredible written, I loved that version so much that I choose the Yuuki Terumi for this story to be like him instead of being the Terumi from ''Blazblue. ''Alice and Rindel are not really pawns but rather victims of their own emotions, I'm planning to add a flashback of Alice and Rindel's background in the next episode when CM speaks with Lusamine about how he find his mercenaries. Rindel and Ozu are victims of the immortality Ara gave to them (putting oil in their suffering), living forever made them insane as they saw everyone they loved dying, as well as their homeworld being destroyed. Terumi, on the other hand, was insane from the start, so living thousand of years was nothing to him. The Star Killer will not be used for now, it will come back in Order of Terror arc when CM decides to use it keep the population of Earth in line. Yes, the station will became the object that will oppress the people of Earth just like the previous Hand of Apocalypse destroyed by Tomas, which was the reason the World War III never happened years before because the world was too afraid of launching an attack against KnightWalker Family. I feel sorry for myself as well... But I noticed this: ''there isn't too much heroes?" ''The presence of too much heroes in the story would break the balance between good and evil. So the death of Gravik removed a really powerful hero from the Tech Side who could be useful against KnightWalker Alliance in cybernetic moments. Hacking and use of AI intelligences are very used in this story because of the futuristic setting. But yeah... I think Isis' reaction to his death was the most sad moment of this story, mainly when I put Lucas to witness her suffering, who is deeply in love with her but he simply don't accept it. Well, I can say MPS will strike back with Jessica and the new mercenary who had just arrived. The loss of many mercenaries at Morte caused a huge impact to him and his forces. Yes, they will regroup again at the battle of Ward Walker 000 when ALL heroes and villains groups showed in the story so far (with the exception of the Revelation of Qliphoth and Mafusa Gang) join forces to strike down the MPS who abused too much of them, Michael's group is planned to apepar too beside Godom Empire, KnightWalker Family, New Sovietic Union and among others! Thanks for reading this episode Officer! You rock :)